Vanirians
The Vanirians are an species from Laratze, an destroyed Empire of Centralis, their total population actually is unknown, but there's just one known Vanirian alive: Louis Kater. Backstory 1000 years ago, a giant crystal with an corrupt energy inside it appeared on Centralis' surface. Wanderers, travellers, and citizens of that world started to study it, and people even made an little village around it while gathering as much information as possible for trying to understand it. One day, the crystal energy took an physical form. This was Hatred; a monster made of the crystal's corrupt energy that could shapeshift into anything. Once it appeared, it started to destroy everything nearby. When that happened, some civilians managed to seal it underground in a desert. After that, they knew that the crystal energy had shapeshifting powers. Thus, after the fight, they decided to shatter the crystal, and once they did that they started to study each little piece. Over time, their technology evolved; they could harness the crystal's energy with machine they've built, and created giant robots to protect the little village. Over time, this little village slowly evolved into an empire. 865 years later, in the year 2149, humans came to the planet and began colonizing. In response to this "intrusion of their land", a fight between the two species happened. Humans won the battle; the war destroying the Vanirians' technology in its wake, as well as completely shattering the empire that had once dominated their world. They ran from the humans, and slowly faded over time. Technology Loopers: * An machine with the capacity of looping energy, multiplicating itself from nowhere. It, however, is only able to be looped ten times. Attempts to increase this amount have currently been met with failure. Sentinels: * Giant sentient robots programmed to defend the citizens, as well as fight criminals, invaders and other such people who weren't welcome in Laratze. Vattar: * An alternate form of energy used to create better weapons; swords, spears, shields, bows, pistols, cannons, etc. Eos: * A machine that had access to an infinite library, which can be accessed just by typing requests onto a keyboard. Observers: * Telescopes that could see the whole galaxy. Mechorses: * Machines similar to horses that could travel miles and miles spending a little bit of water. Passenger Worlds: * Machines that could stop time entirely for a limited amount of time within a radius of 4 meters by 4 meters. Other technologies were built, but these aren't known. Empire Laratze was an empire divided into 4 states, each divided into 3 districts * South Laratze: The richest state, which the emperor's family resides in. South Laratze contains Districts 01, 02, and 03. * North Laratze: The more militarized of the four states, which contains Districts 04, 05, and 06. * West Laratze: More rural, this state is mostly agriculturally focused. Contains Districts 07, 08, and 09. * East Laratze: Primarily contains civilian residences. This state contains Districts 10, 11, and 12 Important people * Austin Ashwell (The sirst Emperor.) * Alvin Ashwell (The second Emperor.) * Ronnie Vatt (Leader of the Army, creator of the "Vattar".) * Mistian family (The inventors of the most of the species' technology.) * Kirlian West (The third Emperor) * Azel West (The fourth Emperor.) * Vaah Kalist (The seventh last Emperor, and leader of the army.) * Richard Graham (Soldier who revealed the location of several human bases during the war, but ended up dying.) * Louis Kater (Last known Vanirian alive.) Interestingly enough, all records of the reigns of the fifth and sixth emperors were completely wiped. Category:Species Category:GuilhermeMotta Category:Centralis